


Temptation

by bubblyani



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, May/December Relationship, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You knew what your type was when it came to guys. But could you hold your temptation when you fell for Freddie Jackson, your best friend's father?
Relationships: Freddie Jackson/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Temptation

The chilled cola managed to moisten your tongue and cool your throat with each sip you took. Summer had finally announced it’s arrival in London, and all seemed to have noticed it.   
“So…what did he say?” asked Kim Jackson, your best friend as she folded her legs on the settee. 

Upon your first meeting, you made a great friend out of Kim in the very first year at University. The two of you grew so close, winning you the privilege of becoming a usual visitor at her home during the first summer break. 

Shrugging your shoulders casually, you replied, “Well he said he liked me…” you continued, a confident aura surrounding you as you sat on the armchair across from her, “…he wanted to get a drink with me or…whatever” 

The excitement in Kim’s eyes did reflect in yours. And she was surprised. “And…?” She asked. You curled your lip with squinted eyes. “Well.. what do _you_ think?” You scoffed in an unimpressed tone. Kim laughed, shaking her head, “Y/N…you’re mental!” She exclaimed, “Harry is such a great bloke..” 

You clicked your tongue, taking another sip, “…maybe …but meh! Not my type…” “Oh yeah?” Your friend began, moving forward, “Then what _is_ your type?” “I don’t know…” you laughed in a carefree manner, only to have that laughter die down slow. Especially the moment you saw _him_ enter the kitchen.

Liar liar! you knew your type, you thought. 

Suddenly, you cleared your throat, “What about you? What’s your type?” You asked her in kind. 

Kim may have started talking at that moment. She may be going on about her type in detail. But it seemed quite difficult to keep your eyes on her when _he_ was around. 

The tattoos inked in his chiseled body managed to get it’s spotlight with the help of his wife beater and jeans. Plus, the chained necklace that adorned his neck and the bracelet that accompanied his wrist completed his ensemble. As the bottle cap flew out of the chilled beer, Freddie Jackson closed the refrigerator door. And there you were, staring at him from across the room, unable to control the heat that emitted strongly from your cheeks. For a second you realized his eyes caught yours. Your eyes widened. 

Were you dreaming? 

“Y/N?” You felt the coke can slip from your grasp the moment Kim’s loud voice brought you back. Gasps exited out of both of you as the remaining soda from the can spilt all over your top. 

“Ah! Uhhh….” Struggling. You were struggling with words, bending down to pick up the now-emptied can. 

Where did that confident aura run off to? 

“What happened? You okay?” Kim asked, catching Freddie’s attention. As you saw him walk towards the settee from the corner of your eye, you really did not know how to answer that. 

You merely laughed, nervously, for you left to do nothing but. The cheeks grew warmer the moment Freddie stood by the settee. 

“Kim, What’s wrong ?” He asked. 

“Y/N spilled her coke…” 

“Aww…that’s too fucking bad, love..let me get ya another” he said gently, looking at you before moving towards the fridge. 

Kim smiled at him,“Thanks dad” 

Forcing a tight smile, You exhaled silently yet deeply. For reality struck you again with a bitter reminder. 

You were desiring for your best friend’s father. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You knew it. From the very first encounter a few weeks ago, it was sealed in your body, mind and soul. 

If it weren’t for his heroic rescue that one night at dinner, you surely would have been responsible for the damage of several plates dropped out of your hands. But in your defense, the slightest touch against his body turned you in to the clumsy self you longed to hide away. 

“Easy there love, wouldn’t want to get hurt now, yeah?” Completely and unexpectedly mute, you swore you have made a fool out of yourself. But given the expression, it seemed he was quite amused to meet his eldest daughter’s best friend. 

Ever since then, forming a fascination for him was out of your control. It was unbelievable how he fathered three children, including one your own age. 

Fascination did not last. For it turned into undeniable attraction as time passed. He was handsome, You couldn’t help it. In fact, he was the most handsome man you’ve ever laid eyes on. At least it seemed that way for you. 

With eyes like those, he had perfected his gaze to be something unforgettable. With lips so beautiful, they managed to haunt you even in your dreams. So much so you’d long to feel them on yours. Yes, you were fantasizing about them. 

Kissing him would be an instant response the moment you’d see him in the midst of your sleep. And when you do, you would even find yourself waking up feeling satisfied, yet hungrier at the same time. 

There would be some nights so daring, your hand would go so far as to explore yourself with nothing but him in mind. It was that sinful, and you knew it. Sometimes that hand would retract, but sometimes it will not. Because honestly, nobody needed to know. 

The number of times you found yourself involuntarily longing to see him , could be countless. Silly excuses to meet your best friend, things suddenly forgotten or left behind. Butterflies suddenly would exist in your stomach every time you set foot at her place. 

But somehow, those butterflies suddenly evolve into small earth shattering quakes in the heart when you realized he was not there at times. But whenever he was, whenever he conversed with you in short, whenever he smiled, and shared jokes, or even took your side when Kim teases you, you felt attraction progress into complete infatuation. 

In your defense, you felt he treated you differently. Sometimes you found yourself wondering if he knew your little secret. For those gazes would turn intense in a flash as if. That was when you knew, how far your feelings have gone. 

All this was unrequited of course, you knew it was never a possibility. After all, he was Kim’s father. And this was a secret you could never share with her.   
And being her father meant something else as well. Kim’s mother, Jackie Jackson, always had been less welcoming towards you and you could never figure out why. But you could tell there was not much love between her and him. Even if there was, it was forced.

_I could do better_, you’d find yourself thinking. _  
_

_I could love him better. _And still you knew, this was never possible. 

But even with the bitter truth staring right at you in the face, your desire for him grew stronger by the day. Which included the longing to win him over somehow. It was silent, secretive, and deadly. 

Even when you dug deeper, and heard stories about him, you were not frightened easy. Even with the guns, the drugs, the women, the money, you did not flinch.He was indeed Freddie Jackson, the notorious gangster. 

And you were still infatuated by him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Kim! Kim!!!!” 

With no answer from the bell, you knocked on the door frantically. Another day, and another silly excuse. 

Finally, you heard footsteps approaching the door. The pacing made your heart skip a beat. You knew those steps, you had it carved in your mind with such detail. 

“Well Hello Y/N…” Freddie Jackson greeted you softly, flashing his naughty smile as he opened the door. Wearing a printed short sleeved shirt, he appeared to look more handsome than ever before. You felt your mouth turn dry. 

“Uh Hi…” you began, “…Mr. Jackson …” involuntarily smiling back, you suddenly were short of breath “is um..Kim at home?” 

“Ah! yeah sure, come in. I’ll go fetch her” 

The living room was filled with his scent, mixed with a hint of tobacco. It made you feel at home. The record player called out for you, begging you to admire it, and the music it played. The music soothed you. It aroused you. Pressing your thighs together, you gingerly proceeded to roll up the waistband of your pleated short skirt, making it shorter than it was before. 

“Ah…sorry love but…” you jumped by the sound of Freddie’s voice from afar, “…it looks like the family is out” his voice echoed ,“…sorry about that”   
“Oh no…” you blurt out,”it’s alright” chuckling, you added, “I can wait…” As if by chance, there you were, alone with him. Finally. 

“Brilliant…” he replied with a cheery tone. The desperation in you thrived, tempting you to roll up your skirt higher until the hem almost covered your buttocks. You knew exactly what you were doing. 

The moment you heard him approach the living room, you turned back to the record player. “Wow…” you began, confidence taking center stage as you bent forward to examine the record player “..this sounds so familiar” The humid air caressed your inner thighs. You knew he stood there, quite noticeably as you heard him exhale deeply with a chuckle of satisfaction by the sight of your curiosity and ‘unintended’ exposure. With a gleeful gasp, your eyes widened. 

“Pink Floyd?” You asked, turning to him the moment ‘Hey You’ began to play. “Yeah yeah…not bad, love” he chuckled, settling himself on the settee, “Pink Floyd man I am, you know” 

“That’s great…I love them too” you said excitedly, clearly stemming from the discovery of a mutual interest. For a moment, he was not Freddie Jackson, your best friend’s father. For a moment he was Freddie Jackson, the man you longed to impress. The man you wished you could seduce. 

But suddenly, you didn’t know what to say anymore. There never was a moment with just the two of you alone before. Freddie did not utter a word. Truthfully, he seemed more occupied watching you with complete fascination instead. The way he stared, thoughts may have racing wild. Still you felt powerless, you didn’t want to come off as boring. 

“Tattoos!”You accidentally blurted out, making him raise his eyebrows, “Uh your tattoos…they are pretty wicked” you said, clearing your throat. 

“Oh yeah?” He said, sitting upright, “You’ve seen them?” 

“Well, only a bit..” you replied nonchalantly, hands tied behind your back, “not…all” with a hint of shyness, walking over to him. 

Forming his mischievous grin, Freddie began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt buttons, while forming a whisper, “Fancy a closer look?-”

“Yeah!” You paused, surprised at your over enthusiasm. “Well…go on then…” he purred, gesturing you to come sit, patting his thigh as an invitation. 

Normally, if any other older man would suggest this, you’d furrow you’re brows with disgust. But this was no ordinary man. 

Carefully, as he sat back, you settled across his lap. With buttocks and upper thighs brushing against his lap , you were secretly gleeful. You held your breath, as he took your hand in his, guiding your fingers over his exposed chest. Pulling his vest down, he watched you observe the intricate ink imprinted on his skin.

This was a dream, you thought. 

“Wow…it’s beautiful” you breathed, for it was true.   
“Yeah it is…” he said, his eyes washing all over you. “Rock n Roll…” he continued, resting his other hand on your bare thigh, “…tattoos…” he added, voice booming to send tremors through your body, “…bad boys certainly tickle your fancy, innit?” 

“I suppose…that’s my type” you said, grasping courage to look at him. And his face was merely a few centimeters away. “Oh yeah?” He asked, leaning in. His nose brushing against yours. “Yeah…” you replied, feeling that familiar heat emit from your cheeks in contrast to the chill his rings provided to your bare thighs. 

So so close, it was your deepest, darkest fantasy come to life. And you asked yourself, what would you do? 

Before you could answer, you felt him move forward, permitting you to freely do the same as both of your lips found each other. 

It was not a dream anymore, You really were kissing Freddie Jackson. With the intense weight of his lips, you could tell he hungered for this. He knew. He certainly knew. It excited you. It motivated you. Taking his hand from your thigh, you felt brave. With no hesitation, you placed it over your right breast. 

Except he took it away in an instant. 

Slightly alarmed, you continued kissing him, yet with concern in mind. Was he playing with you? But when you felt that hand hurriedly pull your sweatshirt out of your skirt, you knew all was well. When that hand dug inside to unhook your bra, it got much better. Especially when that clever hand slithered under the loose undergarment to palm your bare breast with ease, sending new waves of pleasure through you. 

The way he savored it showed in his hums on your lips. And it drove you insane. You longed to hear more. Wrapping your arms tightly around his neck, you pulled him closer, moaning into the kiss. 

There were so many things you wanted to ask him. So many things you wanted to hear from him. But at the same time, the last thing you wanted to do, was to part your lips from his luscious ones. 

It came as a surprise as his hand left your breast, taking a firm hold of your knee, spreading your legs wide open. He did not take this lightly, and it was confirmed the moment his fingers began to stroke you. All the way from your pubic area right downwards, over the thin material of your panties. His fingers tickled you, they aroused you. Lifting yourself up with impatience, your lips parted his just so he could pull your panties down until it bunched around your knees. 

“Fuck…” he inhaled pleasingly, peeping down at the sight of your exposed womanhood, “Look how wet you are…” he said, looking back at you. You blushed, unable to contain yourself by his glance. But when you felt him insert two digits into your dampened slit, the blushing indeed seemed like child’s play.

Hungry for your lips once more, Freddie resumed kissing you. All the while his fingers continued to enter and exit out of you in steady rhythm. You may be moaning, you may have been wincing in response. But you did not fail to cling on to him as it was your dear life. 

Few minutes have passed, and still his lips felt fresh on yours. The feeling of a climax felt close, you were almost there. However, you groaned in desperation when his fingers suddenly left your opening. Pulling away, you wanted to beg. But his words stopped you. 

“Come on…” Freddie breathed, his face looking serious as he frantically unbuckled his pants. A loud gasp left you the moment his manhood sprung out free from all constrains of clothing. You always thought a man like him should be well endowed. And he was, indeed. Strong, firm and thick. With your eyes fully indulging it, you were reminded of your inner walls drenched with need. Clearly, you were impatient to feel him inside you. 

Whimpers, soft whimpers overflowed your lips as you sunk into his erect shaft. But like a perfect piece of a puzzle, it fitted in so well. And like one perfect unit, you held on to him as you began to move.   
  
The pleasure was simply indescribable. It was unbelievable. It was better than you imagined. In your dreams. In your fantasies. 

Overwhelmed with arousal, you were at a trance; Grabbing his hands, you guided them back inside your shirt, placing them over your bare breasts once again. For you wanted to give nothing but your all. No holding back.

Freddie growled, pinching and pulling your nipples in response before he kissed you again. This time with much fervor. Pain infused with pleasure in equal measure, you moved faster. Connected by lips and bodies, You moved and you moved. Until your body gave in, until he pulled himself out and release was finally met. 

All so quietly, and discreetly. Just as this sudden but eventual union was.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _(Few days later)_ **

You may have been walking, taking strides across the pavement, but your head was off somewhere else. 

As if a record was on repeat, you couldn’t help but relive that wonderful moment with him. Nothing else occupied your thoughts. Nothing except for this. So much that you wondered whether you had to attend confession. You longed for your body to remember every minute. Every minute Freddie Jackson claimed you his on that settee. 

“You alright lass?” 

You blinked. Your father’s voice brought you back to reality. For a moment you really did forget he was there, accompanying you over to the convenient store on his way to work. 

“Yeah…I’m fine” you said, stopping by the shop. Of course you were. But it was a state of mind you dared not share. How could you?

“Alright…” your father began, “I’ll see you in the evening then…” 

Your eyes automatically caught the sight of a familiar face a few feet away. It almost managed to distract you. 

Clearing your throat, you smiled. “Yes dad”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entering the store, you suddenly forgot what you needed to buy. For your breathing grew fast, for that face that was oh-so-familiar felt quite nearby. 

Fixing your hair casually, you greeted the store clerk before strutting out.  
You heard footsteps behind you as you heading into the abandoned alleyway. And for the first time you were not afraid. Quite the opposite to be frank. 

The sudden tug of your hand made you turn with a happy gasp as Freddie Jackson pushed you against the brick wall, kissing you with immense passion. 

When he pinned your hands above your head, when his desperate hands roamed about to fondle your breasts generously; when they lastly moved lower to pull you up from your buttocks, you felt as if you were being rewarded. Rewarded for keeping this secret. 

“Fucking hell Y/N…” Freddie breathed, “I missed you…” 

You could not believe your ears. It was only a few days. You were in bliss. He was your infatuation, and here he was in full reciprocation. It was heavenly.

You smiled into his lips, “Me too Mr. Jackson…ah!“ you cried softly, as he gently nibbled your earlobe. 

“Uh huh…wrong answer” he chuckled. 

“Sorry…_Freddie_” you corrected yourself, giving a shy smile. Calling him by his first name seemed arousing enough. Giggles followed soon after as he kissed you once again. Escaping into pleasure in secret was the challenge, but you certainly enjoyed it. 

“Wait…” You said, pulling him away. You swore you felt someone watch you. 

“What is it?”

“Mmm…nothing I just…never mind” shaking your head, you casually pulled him back to you, never tired of his lips on yours. Moaning into the kiss, Freddie kept his gaze affixed on you. 

“Tonight …” he reminded. 

“Can’t wait….” you consented. 

Hands finally parting, you excitedly made your way out of the alleyway as Freddie headed to the opposite direction. Your head was up on the clouds, anything felt possible. 

Till you felt a tug on your hand once again. You chuckled, throwing your head back as you turned back. 

“Ah..again? Fred-”

Except you felt a lump in your throat, the moment you realized it was not Freddie. 

But it was your father instead.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ **(The next morning) ** _

“Right…later Jimmy!”

“Right Fred…” With a small wave to his cousin, Freddie started the engine and began driving. 

Morning had dawned, and Freddie was out and about driving. Although he could not help but involuntarily furrow his brows. And he knew why. He just did not want to let it get to him. 

Except the reason just passed him by in a flash. 

Hitting the brakes with a screech, Freddie looked out from his window. 

“Y/N!…” He called out to you, “What the f-“

Pausing in an instant. Standing in the bus stop, you suddenly looked up to find his car parked in front. Your eyes were red, not to mention your nose. You did not respond nor were you least surprised. Instead of bombarding you with questions, Freddie decided to take a different approach. 

“Get in, I’ll drop you home…” he said, “Come on…” insisting with a soft tone, he waited until you finally did. 

Even though you lived close by, the drive felt like eternity. Freddie could not comprehend your behavior, unable to read as you kept staring at the car window. 

“Y/N…babe…” he uttered softly. Yet you did not respond. He felt helpless. 

Distance did not lie, as the car finally arrived at the destination. He heard you take in a deep breath, with hands tightly clenching on your dress. 

“Y/N…don’t fuck with me babe…what’s wrong?” The concern arose in Freddie’s voice. When finally he saw your turn your head towards him. Eyes almost watering, you smiled warmly: “I love you Freddie”   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I love you Freddie” 

You never thought those words would leave your lips before you kissed him so passionately. It was so spontaneous but it felt right. You weren’t embarrassed to the slightest to climb up and straddle him in the car. As a matter of fact, You wished there was nothing called public decency. You wished he’d take you then and there. You wished you could stay with him wrapped around him naked. 

All because you loved him. 

Pulling away, you finally moved back to your seat. 

“Feeling better?” You heard him ask. Looking at him, you saw genuine concern filled in his eyes. Something you never saw before. 

“Yeah…I am” you replied, aware of how swollen your lips have become. Giving his hand a tight squeeze, you smiled to your fullest. 

“Bye Freddie…” 

As you got out of his car, you just wished he knew what you really went through. With every kiss you kissed in there, you wished he knew of your demise that occurred yesterday. With every touch, you wished he sensed your pain. The pain you had to endure when forced to be dealt with by your father; the harsh reality, reminding you of the gravity of your situation. With your sudden confession of love, you wished he knew the choice you were given. You badly wished he could give you the answers. And save you like a white knight. 

But you had no regrets. Not even one.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _(Few days later)_ **

The chilly wind that exited out of the refrigerator cooled Freddie as he reached in to grab a beer. With the first gulp, his eyes caught the sight of his daughter. Sitting alone on the settee, she sipped on her coke. Closing the refrigerator door, he realized what was wrong here. 

She sat there alone. 

“Kim! Babe…what’s wrong?” He asked from across the room. 

“Nothing Dad” Kim replied, head unturned, body unmoved as she stared down into the can. Freddie knew denial when he saw it. Especially with his daughter. 

“Come on babe…” he said, setting the beer down on the pantry before walking up to her…”…don’t lie” 

Sighing, Kim turned to him.

“I miss Y/N…” 

“Yeah?” He asked, slumping down on the settee next to her, ”Well why isn’t she here then? Shall we give her a ring?” 

To be quite honest, Freddie wanted to , for he did not see you for a few days. 

Kim looked at him. “She’s gone, Dad”

His eyes widened slightly. “What? What do you mean?” 

“She had to move …”Kim replied, her tone growing sadder “…but why so suddenly? I don’t understand…It’s not fair” putting her head down, her tone grew softer. Freddie clicked his tongue.Suddenly those red eyes of yours, the silence you bore made complete sense. 

“Awww c’mere…” he said, slowly pulling his daughter in to an embrace. “I miss her dad” he heard her mumble into his shirt. “I know you do, babe” he said. holding her tighter, hoping he could cover the little wound that involuntarily formed in his heart. 

For it was evident that lustful Temptation had progressed into something more. But to the misfortune of two specific people, hope had slipped out of their hands. 

With all that what happened, all Freddie wanted to say in return was one thing: 

_I miss her too. _


End file.
